deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Peri
Peri is a Nohrian noble and serial killer who acts as a cavalier under the service of Prince Xander. Because she witnessed the murder of her mother at a very young age, Peri sustained heavy mental trauma, growing up to be a highly mentally unstable individual with childish tendencies. Despite the fact that the murderer was long caught and executed by her father, Peri began to believe that all servants were in on the murder and started to assassinate them one by one, using accidents as an excuse. Peri's father knew of his daughter's exploits but did little to stop it. One day there were little to no servant left at their estate and she left her home. One day Peri participated in a nobles' fighting tournament and ultimately placed third. Among the crowd was Xander who was both impressed with her fighting abilities and smitten with her beauty. In the hopes of marrying her, the Prince offered her to become retainer, an offer she accepted. Should Corrin side with the Empire of Hoshido, Peri would be one of the soldiers defending Xander during the final battle where she would be defeated and either killed or spared and be forced to retreat. If Corrin sided with Nohr or neither kingdom, Peri would become the new captain of the Nohrian Army, lose her cruelty streak, and if married, settle down with her husband. Battle vs. Gregor Clegane (by SPARTAN 119) Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain That Rides rode into an abandoned village, the residents having no doubt fled from the giant of a knight that had burned and slaughtered his way through the Riverlands. The village was deserted... except for one person, who stood on horseback on the road leading the other direction. The person in question was a young woman in blue and silver plate armor, at the moment, it was stained red with blood. The female warrior had no helmet, leaving her head exposed, revealing a head of blue and pink hair unlike anything the Westerossi giant had seen. In her hands, she held a winged spear. "You're bigger than the others, I wonder if you'll have more blood in you?!", Peri said as she spurred on her horse, lowering her lance as she charged. "You're one who's going to bleed!", The Mountain retorted as he lowered his lance and charged. Ser Gregor's lance made contact first, being over twice the length of Peri's spear. The lance failed to pierce the heavy armor of the Nohrian, but it did knock Peri off her horse. As she got up, Peri heard the sound of pounding hooves coming towards her. The Mountain was charging towards her at full gallop, lance ready for a second strike. Peri rolled out of the way, evading the lance, and threw her spear. The point of the winged spear dug deep into flanks of the Mountain's horse. The horse let out a pained cry as it collapsed, causing Gregor to roll forward off it. The next thing the Mountain heard was a female voice say, in a playful, almost childish tone, "Say goodbye to your intestines!" Peri thrust her sword forward, but she misjudged her aim, missing the gap in Gregor's armor and landed a strike directly on the front of his breastplate. The heavy armor easily stood up to the blow. As Peri tried to make a second strike, Gregor kicked her in the lower torso, knocking her off her feet and giving him the room to draw his massive greatsword. In the hands of the normal man, it would have been a two-handed blade, but the Mountain could wield the weapon in one hand. Gregor aimed a vertical cut at Peri, who only just managed to pick up her steel-plated shield in time. The shield held against the strike, and three other attacks from the Mountain, though each strike left a horizontal dent in the shield. After blocking a fourth attack, Peri made her move, thrusting her sword into the exposed thigh of her foe. The blade pierced right to the giant's femur. He gave a brief shout of pain, but it soon became apparent that this served only to further enrage the giant. The Mountain grabbed Peri's sword arm by the wrist and crushed her radius and ulna with one hand, causing her to drop her sword. Peri desperately kicked at her foe, trying to get away. She had to escape and get back to the Mountain's downed horse, where she could retrieve her spear and hope she could defeat the giant with her non-dominant hand. But it was not to be. Gregor maintained his grip on Peri's armor, while, with his right hand he swung the pommel of his sword into her face, being too close the swing the blade. The blow was like being struck with a mace, and caused Peri to momentarily black out in pain. As she regained composure, she saw the giant raise his sword and thrust it straight down onto her chest with such force that it punched through even her heavy armor. Peri tasted blood in her mouth as she felt a stab of pain. Even as she breathed her last, Peri spoke in a childish manner, in this case, like a child that didn't get their way. "But I... I was supposed to... do that...to... you". As she spoke, her voice got weaker and faded off, and the Playful Slayer was herself slain. Gregor pulled his sword out of Peri's corpse, slightly disappointed he didn't get the chance to have his way with his victim before he killed her, but it mattered little. There would always be more war, more blood, and more victims... WINNER: Gregor Clegane Expert's Opinion While Peri was by far the more agile, her weapons lacked the punch to pierce through Gregor's heavy armor, and she could not outlast the far stronger opponent in an extended fight. Another contributing factor was her lack of a helmet that left her head vulnerable. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors